


keep me in line

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Accidental meeting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Friends to Lovers, I always forget to incorporate the rest of Astro, M/M, also there's maybe one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: Sanha nodded and hummed whenever he deemed it appropriate, but he found his mind wandering to his day spent with Minhyuk. He thought about the jokes he had told him and how he insisted on paying for food. It was nice, Sanha decided, having a friend to hang out with.in other words, Sanha's boyfriend's not good for him, but just maybe Minhyuk is.





	keep me in line

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposedly inspired by the song [Cindy White](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh9eTi4UcsY) by Chapel, but there really isn’t a connection. Do check out the song, though - Chapel are a really good indie-pop band!  
> 

“There’s really no need to yell, Sanha. It’s just a tv show.”

Sanha looked up from the television to where Sejun was standing in the doorway of the living room. He was leaning up against it, an unamused look on his face as his eyes met Sanha’s.

“But- He just confessed to her! It’s exciting!”

“Still no need to yell,” Sejun sighed before pushing himself off the wall. “I’m trying to do work. Keep it down, okay?”

Sanha kept his eyes trailed on the other man until he disappeared into another room before sighing, and reached over for the remote to turn the television down.

After months of this, Sanha really should’ve known better. Sejun didn’t like it when Sanha yelled, no matter what emotion brought it on. Sejun liked the peace and quiet, especially in the evenings after dinner, when Sanha would lounge on his couch, waiting for the other to emerge from his small makeshift office. However, Sanha would inevitably fall asleep before that could happen, only to wake up the next morning in bed, wrapped in the other’s arms. Sanha didn’t know if he liked it or hated it.

He liked Sejun, that was a given. He just didn’t like how the other would always be working, leaving no time for Sanha. Every time Sanha tried to voice his dissatisfaction, he would always get the same response: _I need to work hard if I want to give you everything you deserve._ It never failed to make his heart flutter, to make him forget for a moment that his boyfriend never seemed to give him much attention.

The two of them had met when their mothers set them up on a date. Oh, how Sejun’s mother had talked him up, telling Sanha how hardworking he was, how dedicated, caring, charming and just all-around _perfect_ Sejun was. To be fair, she wasn’t completely delusional: Sejun was close to perfect, as close as anyone could probably get. He was tall with a sharp jawline and soft lips, dark hair that always seemed to stay in place and a sense of style that could match a model’s.

They quickly started dating, perhaps due to Sanha’s eagerness to finally have _someone_ again after years of being alone, or perhaps due to the unspoken pressure from their mothers. Sometimes, when he’s sitting on the couch, waiting for Sejun, Sanha would wonder whether they had moved too fast, but he would brush those thoughts away. It wasn’t like they were living together, or like they were planning out their joint futures. They were still just testing the waters, despite the boyfriend label they had slapped on their relationship weeks after their first date.

Sanha sighed, bringing himself back to reality. He tried to tune back into the show in front of him, but he had missed a little too much , and so he sighed, clicking the television off. He then stood up, smoothed out his pants, and made his way to Sejun’s office, letting himself in after a few soft knocks.

Sejun looked up from his laptop to Sanha, offering him a small smile. “What’s up?”

“I’m going to head out,” Sanha murmured, returning the smile. “I’m tired.”

“Oh.” Sejun’s smile dropped and he nodded. “Okay. Do you want me to walk you home?”

Sanha shook his head. “It’s fine, you’re busy. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Get home safe. Text me when you reach?”

“Yeah. Goodnight Sejun.”

“Goodnight Sanha.”

Sanha stood there for a moment, waiting to see if Sejun would stand up, hug him, kiss him. When the other man simply turned back to his computer, Sanha exited the office, closing the door softly behind him. He sighed as he made his way to where his shoes were, neatly placed by the door. Entirely too many times Sejun had chided him for kicking them off haphazardly, so this time he had taken them off carefully, arranging them beside Sejun’s.

He slipped on the tattered sneakers and grabbed his denim jacket before heading out the door. He would’ve liked it for Sejun to walk him home, but he knew that his work was important. He couldn’t ask him to just stop halfway.

 

\- ☆ -

 

Meeting Minhyuk wasn’t on Sanha’s to-do list, which he _did_ actually have. The very first thing was **_pick up coffee,_ ** and the second one was **_go to the laundromat,_ ** not **_spill aforementioned coffee on stranger._ **

However, there was a reason Sanha never kept to-do lists before he met Sejun, and that was because his life never wanted to follow to-do lists.

“I’m so sorry!” Sanha apologised with a yelp. He had ruined a stranger’s white shirt - _white,_ for heaven’s sake. “Oh my god, let me buy you another shirt. Or coffee. I’m so sorry!”

The stranger, much to Sanha’s surprise, shook his head. “No, it’s fine. This is just my gym shirt,” he then shot Sanha a closed-mouthed smile. “Thank god it was iced coffee.”

Sanha returned an uncertain smile, but couldn’t help the whine that followed. “Ah, why am I so clumsy? Are you sure it’s okay? There’s a store down the road, I can really get you another shirt, it’s not a pro-”

The man shook his head and interrupted Sanha’s frantic apologies. “Seriously. It’s okay.”

“At least take my phone number. If you ever need another shirt, I’ll be happy to get you one.”

The stranger didn’t protest, taking out his phone and handing it to Sanha, who quickly typed in his number. He didn’t say anything other than a “Okay, it’s fine,” when Sanha apologised once more before scurrying off.

Sanha was onto the fifth item on his to-do list - **_get groceries - no junk food!!_ ** \- when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Intrigued, he pulled out his phone to find a text from an unknown number.

 

**_unknown_ **

_were you seriously going to buy me a whole new shirt?_

 

With a chuckle, Sanha shifted his grocery basket to his arm and typed out his response.

**_sanha_ **

_its  the least i could do!!_

**_unknown_ **

_least you could do was get me napkins_

_which btw you didn’t do_

 

**_sanha_ **

_aaahh that makes so much more sense_

_im sorry!!_

 

**_unknown_ **

_it’s fine_

_it was a tatty old shirt anyways_

_the offer was sweet tho_

_unusual_

 

**_sanha_ **

_uh_

_thanks i guess?_

 

When the stranger didn’t reply after a couple minutes, Sanha just shrugged to himself, pocketing his phone, and continued with the groceries. He sighed as he passed the chips aisle, using all of his willpower to stop himself from grabbing a bag or two. Sejun hated most snacks and every time he would find any at Sanha’s apartment, it would result in a lecture about how they had to stay fit and healthy. The lectures stuck, Sanha supposes, as he managed to walk away from the aisle.

 

It wasn’t until later that night, while he was making dinner, that he got a response.

 

**_unknown_ **

_haha you’re welcome_

_I’m Minhyuk btw_

 

**_sanha_ **

_nice to meet you_

_what do u say when u meet someone over text??_

_idk_

_im sanha_

 

**_unknown_ **

_hahah_

_nice to meet you too_

 

Sanha paused the texting for a minute to tend to the food on the stove. Sejun would be arriving soon, as they had planned to have dinner at Sanha’s apartment for a change, and Sanha wanted everything to be done before his arrival.

When Sejun arrived and complimented Sanha on how neat his apartment was _(“Finally! I think I’m a good influence on you.” )_ , Sanha completely forgot about replying to Minhyuk’s text, instead focusing on getting dinner on the table. After dinner, the two of them curled up on the couch, soft music playing in the background as Sejun told Sanha about his day at work. Sanha didn’t really understand much of what his boyfriend did, nor did he know many of his colleagues, so his mind would always wander. That day, it wandered to Minhyuk and how he didn’t seem to mind at all that Sanha had spilled nearly his entire drink down his shirt. It made Sanha wonder what kind of person Minhyuk was.

“What did you do today?” Sejun asked, knocking Sanha out of his reverie.

“Um, well… I got coffee, then happened to spill it on someone,” he admitted sheepishly.

Beside him, Sejun shook his head. “You’re so clumsy! You need to watch where you’re going.”

“I know.”

Sejun then shifted a little so that he could look at his face. He brought a hand up, brushing a strand of light pink hair away from Sanha’s forehead. “You’re so cute. I wish you didn’t dye your hair so much, though.”

Sanha pouted. “I like the pink.”

“Your natural brown hair looks better.” Sejun then shrugged before placing a kiss on the exposed part of Sanha’s forehead.

Sanha just shrugged, not saying anything else as he made himself comfortable against Sejun’s chest once again.

Later, when Sejun left with a quick kiss and a promise to text him later, Sanha cleared up the dining table and made his way to his room, vowing to himself that he’d do the dishes the next morning. He took a quick shower and got ready for bed, flipping off the lights in his room before grabbing his phone and sliding under his soft blankets. He unlocked his phone to find the texts with Minhyuk still open, and his eyes widened as he quickly typed out a message.

 

**_sanha_ **

_sorry for not replying!!_

_I was having dinner_

 

Sanha didn’t expect a speedy response, so when his phone vibrated as he was saving the number to his contacts, he was surprised.

 

**_minhyuk_ **

_are u really apologising for taking long to text back_

 

**_sanha_ **

_yeah???_

_why wouldnt i??_

 

**_minhyuk_ **

_cause you’ve got a life_

_dont have to apologise for that_

 

**_sanha_ **

_oh_

_i guess_

_im just used to it_

~~_my boyfriend doesn’t_ ~~

 

Sanha quickly erased that last message, biting his lower lip. He didn’t really have to explain himself to a near-complete stranger, and didn’t want to out himself before knowing Minhyuk.

 

**_minhyuk_ **

_why??_

 

Dammit.

 

**_sanha_ **

_um_

_my significant other doesnt like it when i take a long time to respond_

 

**_minhyuk_ **

_lmao what_

_do they not have a life_

 

Sanha huffed out loud at that, typing out a response quickly and hitting send before his brain could process the risk he had just taken.

 

**_sanha_ **

_no he works really hard!!_

 

**_minhyuk_ **

_hahahah_

_sorrryyy I’m sure he does_

 

Sanha then frowned. It seemed as though Minhyuk had nothing to say about the pronouns Sanha had used - which Sanha wanted to assume was a good thing.

 

**_sanha_ **

_that sounds sarcastic_

 

**_minhyuk_ **

_I don’t know the dude_

_not passing judgement_

_your defensiveness was just amusing_

 

**_sanha_ **

_:’(_

 

And so Minhyuk and Sanha continued to text through the night, ending only when Sanha fell asleep in front of the screen. Little did they know that that would would be the first of many nights spent lying awake, texting each other, or even talking on the phone, until one of them fell asleep. The evenings Sanha spent waiting for Sejun’s attention would go by quicker, the nights he spent without him would feel less alone. Somehow he and Minhyuk never ran out of things to talk about, and even if they did, it was comforting to Sanha to know that the other wouldn’t mind listening to random anecdotes from Sanha’s day.

 

One particular evening, Sanha was alone with only the television and a bowl of homemade ramen, phone placed on the table by his bowl. Sejun had said he would join Sanha but then cancelled last minute, saying that he had too much work to deal with and that he would see Sanha tomorrow.

Sanha was flipping through the channels, trying to find something or the other to watch, when his phone vibrated, signalling a text from Minhyuk. Sanha scooped it up with one hand, unlocking it quickly to reveal a question.

 

**_minhyuk_ **

_do you want to hang out sometime?_

 

**_sanha_ **

_that would be nice_

_i promise i wont spill coffee on u this time_

 

**_minhyuk_ **

_hahah_

_thank you_

 

They set up a time for the next day, after they both get out of work, and a place not too far from Sanha’s apartment. It had been a while since Sanha had hung out with someone other than Sejun - most of his friends were his colleagues, it wasn’t like he never saw them - so he was excited at the prospect.

 

\- ☆ -

 

Hanging out with Minhyuk was easier than Sanha thought it would be, for lack of a better word. They originally met at a bookstore, using it as a starting point for wherever else they might want to go, but they ended up spending most of their time in there. Minhyuk would pick up books from different sections of the store and read out the summaries in different funny voices, making Sanha double over with laughter. When they found themselves in the magazine aisle, Sanha picked up one of the teen gossip magazines to read about a group on the cover and Minhyuk picked up another one, flipping to one of the dumb quizzes. He made Sanha take it, laughing when his results foretold an adventure with his closest friends.

“I don’t even think I _have_ close friends,” Sanha had whined, only making Minhyuk laugh harder.

Minhyuk walked him back to his apartment that night, listening attentively to Sanha talk about his older brothers. When Sanha reached the front door to his building, he thanked Minhyuk for accompanying him.

“It’s usually a lonely walk home,” Sanha chuckled.

Minhyuk then frowned a little, but it disappeared quickly as a soft smile took over his face. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you soon?”

Sanha nodded excitedly and was about to open the front door when Minhyuk wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a quick hug. Sanha barely had time to reciprocate it when Minhyuk pulled away, wishing him a good night. Sanha smiled, returned the sentiment and entered his building. Once in the elevator, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking it for the first time all evening.

 

 ** _sejun_** _[5:19pm]_

Are you home?

Sanha?

 

_[5:42pm]_

Where are you?

Answer me.

 

_[6:49pm]_

I’m getting worried.

Just wanted to know if you want to come for dinner.

 

_[7:05pm]_

Where are you?

I’m coming to your apartment.

 

_[7:51pm]_

Seriously, do you not check your phone?

You’re not home. Where are you?

I’m going to wait here for you.

 

Sanha sighed, pocketing his phone once more. All the excitement he had been feeling had vanished, instead replaced with a feeling of dread. Sejun was probably still at his apartment, waiting for him. He shouldn’t have made him worry - oh, why couldn’t he have just checked his phone?

He got off at his floor and slowly made his way to his apartment. He fumbled with his keys for a minute before unlocking the door and entering to find Sejun on the couch, staring down at the phone in his hands. At the sound of the door, the man looked up, getting to his feet when he made eye contact with Sanha.

“Where were you?” was the first thing he said, and Sanha winced at the harsh tone.

“I- I was out, with a friend.”

Sejun’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You don’t usually go out with friends.”

“Um, he invited me out. I figured it would be nice.”

When Sejun didn’t reply, Sanha took off his shoes and padded over to him, taking one hand in his. “Sorry for making you worry.”

“I-” Sejun sighed, squeezing Sanha’s hand once before letting go. “Don’t do that again. Keep your phone’s ringer on, I hate when you don’t answer me quickly.”

Sanha couldn’t help remembering Minhyuk’s “ _do they not have a life?”_ text and bit back a laugh. If he laughed right then and there, he would probably be in more trouble than he already was in.

His thoughts were brought back to the moment when Sejun placed a hand on the back of his neck, gripping a little too tightly, and pulled him close before pressing a kiss to his lips. Sanha kissed him back, and when they pulled away, he asked, “Have you eaten?”

“No, I was waiting for you,” Sejun explained, kissing him again, soft lips making Sanha’s heart flutter for a moment, before sitting back down again. “Obviously.”

 _Obviously_. Sanha sighed. He was tired after his day out and not particularly hungry - Minhyuk and he had stopped at a street-food cart on their way back to Sanha’s apartment. He didn’t want to cook. “Should we order in food?”

Sejun raised an eyebrow at Sanha’s suggestion. “Why would we do that?”

“I’m- I’m not really hungry,” Sanha admitted. “And I don’t feel like cooking right now.”

“Oh. Did you eat while you were out?”

Sanha simply nodded. If he elaborated, he knew Sejun would express his disapproval for streetside food, like he had multiple times before.

“Okay. Well,” Sejun sighed. The man then stood up, fixed his button-up shirt and nodded. “I suppose I’ll make myself something. Although I do like your cooking.”

“I always cook,” Sanha blurted out. His eyes widened the moment after the words left his lips.

Sejun simply shrugged. “You like to cook.”

“I- I guess.” Sanha bit his tongue. There were a few more things he wanted to say about how he felt like they should _both_ cook every now and again or about how he felt like Sejun was unappreciative of the fact that he was always cooking.

Thankfully, Sejun took no notice of Sanha’s conflicted expression as he made his way into the kitchen. Sanha fell onto the couch ungracefully, letting his body sink into the blue material. He didn’t have any energy left in him, didn’t even want to get up to see if Sejun needed any help. He just wanted to curl up in his bed… And fall asleep…

What felt like a minute later, he was being shaken awake by a hand on his shoulder, entirely too rough to have been pleasant.

“Did you really have that busy a day?” Sejun asked, settling down beside Sanha. From the looks of it, he had already finished dinner and had left the dishes on Sanha’s small dining table. “I thought we could spend some time together.”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Sanha yawned, stretching out his limbs. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Although Sanha wanted nothing more but to ask Sejun to leave so that he could sleep, he ended up leaning against the other man, listening to him speak. He talked about the things he did at work once again, never stopping to give Sanha an explanation. Sanha nodded and hummed whenever he deemed it appropriate, but he found his mind wandering to his day spent with Minhyuk. He thought about the jokes he had told him and how he insisted on paying for food. It was nice, Sanha decided, having a friend to hang out with. He wanted to see Minhyuk more often.

 

\- ☆ -

 

And so he did.

Soon enough, they were seeing each other at least once a week, usually twice. That day, they were hanging out in Minhyuk’s apartment, trying to decide on what to do.

“What do you usually do in your spare time?” Minhyuk asked. He was sitting on the couch that Sanha was lying across, head on the opposite end.

“Uh, I-” Sanha blushed. “I like to watch dramas.”

Minhyuk smiled at that, letting a small chuckle slip past his lips. “Which ones?”

Sanha pushed himself up into a sitting position, legs still laid out in front of him. “Um, whichever ones are on tv…” he bluffed. He didn’t want Minhyuk to judge him for his love for dramas. “I don’t really follow them. I just watch them.”

“Really?” The other man raised an eyebrow.

Sanha nodded, fearing his voice would give away his lie.

Minhyuk then shrugged, turning his attention to the old laptop on the center table, open to a browser welcome screen. “Well, I’ve been watching one lately. It’s- I just ended up watching it because I had nothing better to do, but I really have gotten quite invested.”

“What’s it about?” Sanha asked, curiosity piqued.

“Um, so the main character, she’s a vet, and then she runs into this guy who’s just been stabbed,” Minhyuk explained, “so she takes him back to her clinic and um, helps him, I guess?”

Sanha listened to the rest of the synopsis, a big grin on his face. “I know that one!” he exclaimed once Minhyuk was done. “I watch it, too. I’m almost done with it. Isn’t Yoon Seo great? I love-” As soon as he realised that he was going overboard, he smacked a hand to his mouth. “Sorry. I got too excited.”

Minhyuk frowned before reaching over and pulling Sanha’s hand away. “Why are you apologising? Go ahead, I want to hear what you have to say.”

“I was just going to babble on about the show,” Sanha murmured. “It’s not important.”

“Maybe not, but I still want to hear it.”

Sanha was surprised. Someone wanting to hear him go on and on about a silly web drama? That was a new feeling to him. “Ah, I was just going to say that Yoon Seo is a great character,” he murmured. “I think she’s really tough.”

“I agree!” Minhyuk smiled. “She really stands up to him, ah, what’s his name?”

“Kang Hoon?”

Minhyuk clicked his fingers in Sanha’s direction. “That’s it! I don’t understand what goes through his mind sometimes.”

Sanha giggled, leaning in closer to his friend. “Me neither.”

They kept discussing it before Minhyuk finally suggested that they actually watch it, to which Sanha agreed without hesitation. Minhyuk pulled it up on his laptop, exclaiming “No spoilers!” when Sanha told him he was a few episodes ahead. Sanha just laughed - he would try his hardest.

 

When Sanha got to Sejun’s apartment later that night, the smile was still present on his face. The two of them had watched three episodes, effectively catching up with where Sanha had left off. Sanha had then promised not to watch any more without Minhyuk, both of them bursting into laughter afterwards.

“You can watch it if you want,” Minhyuk had said afterwards, but Sanha just shook his head.

“No, it can be our thing.”

Sanha smiled again as he recalled that exchange. Sejun, who was sitting across the table from him, raised an eyebrow. “You’re very smiley today.”

“Oh, uh,” Sanha met his boyfriend’s eyes, his smile faltering. He swallowed the food he had in his mouth before asking, “I was wondering, would you want to watch a drama with me?”

Sejun then raised both eyebrows. “Why?”

“It could be fun.” Sanha shrugged. “That way you’ll know what I’m talking about when I talk about my dramas…”

“Um,” Sejun then chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m not interested in dramas.”

Sanha pouted, cocked his head to the side. “Not even for me?”

“Sanha, don’t put it like that. It’s not a life or death situation, it’s just a dumb drama.” With that, he continued eating.

Sanha, on the other hand, felt a little uneasy. This wasn’t the first time Sejun had brushed off something Sanha had wanted to do - hell, now that he was thinking of it, he could recall more times Sejun declined than _actually agreed_ _to_ something Sanha suggested.

And so he sighed, putting his chopsticks down. He felt like he couldn’t eat anymore: his stomach was churning, a bitter feeling building up inside him.

Sejun looked up when Sanha pushed his plate away, the noise catching his attention. “What’s wrong?”

“I just- I feel sick.”

“You were fine a moment ago…”

“Yes, well…” Sanha sighed. He rested his elbows on the table before running a hand through his pink hair, letting the strands flop back onto his forehead with little regard. “I have to ask you something.”

“Okay…” Sejun frowned.

“Do you-” Sanha took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment. “Do you think that this is working out?”

“This?” Sejun repeated. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Our relationship, this, us!” Sanha then exclaimed, gesturing in the space between them.

“I don’t understand. What’s wrong with it?”

“Well, for starters, you’re never interested in anything I like,” Sanha pointed out. He knew he hadn’t thought any of it through, but the words were tumbling from his lips before his brain could stop them. “We _always_ do the things you want to do. We listen to boring classical music and have picnics on the beach, which, really? You get sand in your food and all over your clothes, it’s just so _inconvenient_.” Sejun opened his mouth to say something, but Sanha paid no mind to it as he kept on going. “And- And you _never_ listen to me when I talk about the things I like. You never kiss me goodnight or walk me home - yeah, you offer, but each time I take you up on that, you _always_ have an excuse. You’re never interested in my family, hell, you’ve only ever met my mother and that’s because our mums were friends, yet why have I met basically all of your family? Including weird aunts who even _you’re_ not sure how you’re related?” Sanha groaned. “And don’t get me _started_ on how bloody _annoying_ it is to have to answer you the very second I receive your text!”

Sejun, who had surprisingly remained quiet all during Sanha’s rant, now seemed like he had a lot to say. “Well, I could say the same to you! Your taste in music is dumb and lacks any sort of substance to it. You have the same tastes as a twelve-year old, how am I _supposed_ to be interested in any of it? And the ‘excuses’ I make are because I’m working hard, trying to secure a better life for us, for _you_ , Sanha! But I can’t expect you to understand, you’re such a child!”

By that time, the two of them were fuming. Sanha pushed his chair back and stood up, staring intensely at the man opposite him. “You know what? I’m done apologising for things that make me happy. I don’t care if you find them dumb! I find your things dumb and yet I still make an effort to show interest or to try to understand whatever it is you’re talking about, but you’ve never done the same for me!”

“I never asked you to do that!”

“That’s what boyfriends do, Sejun! They’re supposed to at least _try_ to show some interest in what the other likes!” Sanha’s chest was heaving as he spoke. “Support is such a crucial part to any relationship, and you have never once supported me, no matter what it is!”

“Is this about those dumb dramas?” Sejun then laughed, a bitter, soulless noise. “I’ll watch a drama with you if it makes you shut up, then!”

“No, this isn’t about dramas,” Sanha spat. “I get it now. All you want is someone who will listen to you and keep quiet, someone who will cook for you and clean up after you, who will be okay with your complete lack of attention. But you know what, Sejun? That person isn’t me. Never was and never will be.”

With that, Sanha spun on his heels, making a beeline for the door. As he pulled on his shoes, he made a mental checklist of all the things he had brought with him that night. Once he was sure he had everything, he took his coat off the hanger and turned around to face Sejun, who had his hands braced on the backrest of the dining table chair. “This is it. Goodbye, Sejun, and good luck finding someone who can deal with your shit.”

Sanha exited the apartment, slamming the door louder than necessary. His heart was still beating out of his chest and he was still so, _so_ angry, his hands curled into fists by his sides. He took the stairs two steps at a time, shrugging his jacket on once he reached the bottom, and left the building for what he hoped would be the last time ever.

The walk to his apartment calmed him down, however, and by the time he was in front of his building door, all his anger had dissipated into mere frustration and a hint of another emotion, something he just couldn’t quite place. Sadness, maybe? Disappointment?

All he knew was that when he looked up at his building, he didn’t want to go in and be alone all night, not with his thoughts. So he pulled out his phone and called the first  person on his ‘recent contacts’ list, and hoped he would pick up.

 

Minhyuk was at his door in no time, and Sanha wasted no time throwing himself into a hug. The two of them just stood there in the doorway, Sanha clutching onto the shorter man tightly.

“Thank you for coming,” he murmured when he pulled away, stepping inside so that Minhyuk could enter. “I know we only just saw each other, but I don’t- You’re the only person that came to mind.”

Minhyuk smiled at him as he toed his shoes off. “It’s okay, Sanha, really. I’ll be here for you anytime you need me.”

Sanha returned the smile easily. Everything was _easy_ when it came to Minhyuk, Sanha realised.

The two of them sat down on the couch and Sanha curled up against Minhyuk’s side, sighing softly. A comfortable silence engulfed them for a moment, Sanha not wanting to break it, not just yet.

After another minute, Minhyuk was the one to speak. “What happened, Sanha?” he asked softly, arm wrapped around him, thumb rubbing along the soft fabric that covered his shoulder.

“I broke up with him,” Sanha murmured. His idle hands were fiddling with the rips in Minhyuk’s jeans absentmindedly.

“Oh Sanha…” Minhyuk ran his hand up and down his arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I think it was a long time coming.”

Minhyuk simply hummed before asking, “How are you feeling?”

“Weird, honestly. I was so angry at him, it just- it felt like the right thing to do.”

“Do you… Regret it?”

“God no,” Sanha stated, pushing himself off of Minhyuk so that he could face him. “I’ve been with him for so long, Minhyuk, it’s just strange to think it’s all over.”

Minhyuk nodded before raising a hand to brush a few strands of pink hair away from Sanha’s forehead. “Well, you deserve someone better.”

“He was fine, he just wasn’t right for me…”

Minhyuk then scoffed. “Sanha, I heard your stories about him. He’s not right for _anyone_ , he’s a terrible boyfriend.”

Sanha giggled at that, tucking himself into Minhyuk’s side once again. “I didn’t know you had such strong feelings against him.”

“I have strong feelings against all shitty significant others.” Minhyuk shrugged, hand not leaving Sanha’s hair as he began to run his fingers through the soft locks. “At least you don't ever have to deal with him again.”

Sanha hummed in response. They sat in silence for a moment. Sanha closed his eyes, the feeling of Minhyuk’s fingers in his hair a soothing one. He then sighed. “He was nothing like his mother said he’d be.”

“What?”

“Our mothers set us up, Sejun and I. His mother made him out to be caring and charming but…Now that I think about it…”

“Well, you don't have to think about him anymore,” Minhyuk murmured.

“Thank god.”

The two of them chuckled, and Sanha shifted even closer to Minhyuk, sighing happily.

 

\- ☆ -

 

Sanha wasn't sure how it happened, or even _what_ had happened. One moment, he was knocking on Minhyuk’s door, and then next, he was speechless.

“Hello, Sanha?” Minhyuk waved his hand in front of his friend’s face. “I don’t look that bad, do I? Besides, I’m still not ready.”

Sanha gulped. It was the opposite, actually: Minhyuk was wearing a white button-up shirt, the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was tucked into fitted black jeans, and on his feet he wore mismatched green and yellow socks.

“You look good,” Sanha managed to get out. “Sorry, got, um, lost in thought.”

Minhyuk just raised an eyebrow as he moved aside to let Sanha into his apartment. “I’ll be ready to go in a minute.” He then disappeared into his bedroom, leaving the other man alone with his thoughts.

Sanha looked down at his own clothes: he was wearing a dark purple sweater, at Minhyuk’s request, with the collar of his dress shirt poking out from the top. He had thrown a black blazer on top and was wearing the nicest pair of black pants he could find in his closet. With a sigh, he leaned against the wall behind him and waited for his friend.

When Minhyuk reemerged, Sanha understood why he had asked him to wear something purple. On top of his white shirt (which was now buttoned up all the way), Minhyuk had a purple suit jacket, making Sanha wonder why he even owned that. He was also wearing a black tie, but in some sort of way to compensate for how formal it all was, he kept the black jeans on.

“How does this look?” Minhyuk asked, raising his arms a little. “Too much for just an office party?”

Sanha shook his head. A purple suit was risky for sure, but Minhyuk pulled it off. “You look good,” he repeated.

“Okay, thanks.” Minhyuk nodded. “I can’t believe Dongmin made this a _formal_ party.”

Sanha just chuckled in response, not trusting his voice.

Once Minhyuk had his shoes on, the two of them headed out, making their way to the building parking lot. Minhyuk held open the door to the passenger seat of his old red car for Sanha, who thanked him as he slid inside. He watched Minhyuk pass by the front of the car and settle into the seat beside him, hands wringing in his lap. Why was he suddenly feeling so flustered? By Minhyuk, out of all people?

“Sanha, are you nervous?” Minhyuk asked as he fiddled with the car keys. “You know my friends, it’ll be alright.”

“Um, yeah,” Sanha murmured. He watched Minhyuk’s hands move over the wheel, observed his friend’s profile when he turned to look out the back window. He never _really_ took notice of Minhyuk’s high cheekbones before, and now that he had, he wished he hadn’t ever. Because Minhyuk’s face looked like something that could’ve been sculpted by the gods, and oh _god_ , Sanha did not want to start thinking about Minhyuk that way.

 

A mostly silent car ride later, they pulled into Minhyuk’s office parking lot. Sanha had been biting his lower lip the entire time, positive that it was about to start bleeding but too caught up to care.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, tutted. “Sanha, don’t bite your lip so much. It’ll bleed.”

With a sigh, Sanha obliged as he let himself out of the car. He followed Minhyuk to the entrance of the familiar building, staying as close to him as possible. He felt more than a little out of place, and as they entered the elevator, Minhyuk shot him another look.

“Sanha,” he then sighed, trying to give Sanha a reassuring smile. “It’ll be okay. You don’t need to be so nervous.” He took his hand and squeezed it softly, only letting go when the elevator dinged.

Sanha trailed behind Minhyuk into the office, following him into a room with a silver plaque that said “Conference Room” beside the door and huge glass windows overlooking the city inside it.

“Minhyuk, Sanha!” Bin called out when he noticed them enter, making his way across the room to greet the newcomers. He hugged both of them, the smile ever-present on his face. “I’m glad you guys came.”

Minhyuk scoffed lightheartedly. “Like you would let me miss it.”

“Hey, it was way easier to convince you this time around,” Bin laughed, turning to Sanha. “You’re a good influence on him, you know.”

A good influence.

“ _I think I’m a good influence on you.”_

Sanha shook the memory out of his head, returning Bin’s compliment with a smile. “I’d like to think so.”

Bin laughed harder at that, hand coming down on Sanha’s shoulder. “Where would you be without him, ‘Hyuk?”

“On my couch, watching anime,” Minhyuk answered with a shrug. “Now where can I get some of what you’re having?”

“Ah, yes, let me get you guys some drinks.”

They followed Bin to the back of the room, stopping to say hello every now and again. Sanha watched curiously as Bin poured them out two drinks, thanking him when he handed him a clear plastic cup.

“I’m going to find Dongmin,” Bin then said and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Sanha then turned to Minhyuk, peering down at his glass apprehensively. “I don’t really drink.”

“You don’t have to,” Minhyuk reassured him. He shot him one of his classic smiles, and suddenly Sanha was weak in the knees, and oh _god_ , what was happening to him?

Sanha just hummed in response, laughing when Minhyuk spat out his own drink and exclaimed, “Wait, I’m driving tonight!”

 

When Minhyuk dropped Sanha home, much later that night, there was only one thing on Sanha’s mind: going to bed and forgetting about the strange feelings stirring inside him.

It was just one of those nights, he told himself, one of those nights where you think you’re in love with your best friend. When you confuse the platonic love you have for them for a romantic one, and you wake up the next day feeling nothing but bewilderment as to _why on earth_ you would ever think of them that way.

Unfortunately, though, the next day didn’t bring clarity. Rather, it brought even _more_ confusion as he found himself going through his texts with Minhyuk, giggling at old jokes and silly pictures they had sent one another over the past few weeks.

And so it continued, Sanha’s feelings slowly progressing to the point where even sitting beside Minhyuk set his skin on fire.

Sanha hated it. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his friendship with Minhyuk, the best friendship he had had in a long time, because of stupid feelings. He was certain they would fade as suddenly as they appeared, he was sure of it.

 

Over the course of the following months, Sanha actively suppressed any and all romantic feelings, forcing his brain to think of something completely unrelated when his heart started acting up about Minhyuk.

He suppressed them so much that he almost declined a date with Minhyuk.

“Sanha, uh, this might…” Minhyuk took a breath, putting his chopsticks down on the counter in front of them, beside his bowl of food. The two of them were sitting at Sanha's kitchen counter, eating dinner that Minhyuk had made after a long day of doing absolutely nothing. “This might be a strange question, but uh… Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Sanha spluttered and shook his head. “Of course not,” Sanha responded, not daring to look at his friend. “What makes you think that?”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened drastically and he moved away from Sanha slightly, as much as his chair would allow him to. “Oh.”

“What?” Sanha then asked, heart beating out of his chest. He couldn’t reveal his feelings, he _wouldn’t_. “You asked.”

“I- Uh- Wow, um… Is that all you’re going to say?”

The taller man then frowned and finally met Minhyuk's bewildered gaze. “What do you mean?”

“I just- I just asked you out, as in, on a date, and you don’t have anyth-”

The noise of Sanha’s chopsticks clattering to the floor interrupted Minhyuk. On the other hand, Sanha felt like his _brain_ was the one that had been interrupted. He was scrambling for a coherent thought, something to clear up his dumb misunderstanding. “Wait, _what?”_

“Uh, I just asked you on a date and you just-”

Sanha held up a hand, interrupting Minhyuk once again. “Back up. You asked me _on a date?”_ Sanha couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

It was Minhyuk’s turn to be confused. He blinked a couple times then frowned, shaking his head slightly. “What did you think I was asking?”

“I thought you were asking me whether _I_ _wanted_ to go on a date with you or not.”

“That _is_ what I asked…”

“No, I mean,” Sanha groaned, turning on his chair to face Minhyuk. He ignored the way their knees bumped together. “I meant, I thought you were asking me whether I, like, would go on a date with you or not. As in, a completely hypothetical question. I- I didn’t realise you were actually _asking me out_.”

Minhyuk’s confusion didn’t seem to clear up despite Sanha’s explanation. “Uh…”

“But since that’s not the case, then yes. Yes, I would like to go on a date with you.”

“What? Didn’t you just say-”

“Did you not understand my misunderstanding?”

“No!” Minhyuk exclaimed out of frustration, causing Sanha to yelp. “I have no idea what’s going on right now!”

“I said no because I didn’t want you to know that I like you!” Sanha exclaimed. “But since you’re actually _asking me on a date_ , not hypothetically, I’m saying _yes_ , I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Minhyuk was silent for a moment, his confused expression slowly turning into a joyful one as his wide smile took over his face. Sanha returned the smile but his expression immediately soured when Minhyuk smacked him across the arm.

“What was that for?!”

“That was for making me feel terrible!”

“But I said yes!”

“Not at first!”

The two of them looked at each other, Minhyuk grinning while Sanha pouted, and they burst out laughing after a moment.

 

\- ☆ -

 

Sanha didn’t think he had ever smiled so much in his entire life. Minhyuk had taken him to an arcade, knowing fully well that stuffed animals were one way to Sanha’s heart, and then to a fast-food place, knowing that fries were yet _another_ way to Sanha’s heart.

Minhyuk walked him home, not minding the way Sanha swung their joint hands as he blabbered on about something a coworker had told him. When they reached Sanha’s building, Minhyuk hugged him tightly, wishing him a good night, but Sanha didn’t want it to be over, not just yet.

“Come up with me.”

“Taking me home on the first date? I didn’t know you were the type,” Minhyuk teased, earning himself a smack on the arm from the taller man. However, he complied, and Sanha led him to the elevator by the hand.

“I just didn’t want you to leave just yet,” Sanha admitted shyly, looking over at Minhyuk as he pressed the button for Sanha’s floor.

Minhyuk smiled, causing Sanha’s heart to flip. “You’re cute, Sanha.”

“Cute enough to kiss?” He didn’t know where his confidence came from. It just seemed to emerge when he was with Minhyuk. He could say everything that was on his mind and not have to worry about how it would be received, how it would be perceived.

Minhyuk looked up at him, a mixture of amusement and amazement on his face. “Yeah. Cute enough to kiss. But _too_ cute to kiss in a smelly elevator.”

Sanha laughed at that, squeezing Minhyuk’s hand.

 

It wasn’t until a few days later, perhaps a week, that Sanha found out just where _exactly_ was good enough. Turns out, the place Minhyuk deemed good enough was a cute little ice cream parlour.

Sanha had had to taste all the different flavours before finally settling on the one he wanted. “They were all so good, I couldn’t pick!” he exclaimed, earning himself a smile from the worker behind the counter. He then turned to Minhyuk, who had been watching him with a fond smile, and asked, “What are you going to get?”

The shorter man shrugged. “Maybe coffee.”

Sanha just made a face.

When they got their ice cream bowls, they settled down at the bench by the window. Sanha sat between the wall and Minhyuk, both of them watching people pass by as they ate their ice-cream in silence. Sanha's eyes stayed trailed on a dog with big pointy ears in the distance, smiling to himself as he watched it scamper around, its owner trying frantically to hold on to the leash.

“How’s your ice-cream?” Sanha asked when the dog ran out of sight, turning to look at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk, however, wasn’t paying attention to his ice-cream. Rather, he was trying to get a yellow flower out of the light purple vase on the table. Sanha watched curiously as he wiggled it out before pivoting to face Sanha again.

“A flower for my flower,” Minhyuk then said, and Sanha laughed as he tucked it behind his ear.

Minhyuk let his hand linger for a moment by Sanha’s ear before dropping down to his cheek, caressing his face gently with the back of his fingers.

Sanha was no longer laughing. Instead, his heart was beating out of his chest, the skin on his cheek catching fire under Minhyuk’s touch. He couldn’t laugh even if he wanted to - the man in front of him had taken his breath away.

Sanha noticed when Minhyuk’s eyes flickered to his lips, when Minhyuk’s hand turned to cup his cheek instead. He noticed the way he could barely feel the touch on his skin but also the way it was somehow enough to pull him forward, closer to the other. Sanha noticed when Minhyuk took a breath as if preparing for something nerve-wracking, and oh, he more than just noticed it when Minhyuk finally did kiss him.

Minhyuk’s lips were ever so slightly chapped, the rough texture surprising Sanha. It had been so long since he had kissed someone new, but as he tilted his head and wove his fingers through brown hair, he silently wished that he would never have to kiss anyone else.

When they pulled away, Sanha couldn’t help the giggle of disbelief that slipped past his lips. He looked at Minhyuk who was trying his hardest to contain a smile, teeth biting down on his lower lip in a last-ditch effort.

Sanha couldn’t help holding Minhyuk’s face in both his hands, either, and leaning in for another eager kiss. This time, when they separated, Minhyuk didn’t bother trying to hide his smile.

He may have tried all the ice-cream flavours in the store, but Sanha was certain Minhyuk’s smile was the sweetest thing this world had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! hmu on [tumblr](http://cigarettes-and-plastic-hearts.tumblr.com/) for your daily dose of puppy pics, since I am now on break!


End file.
